As an input medium, a touch screen constitutes a simplest, most convenient, and most natural human-computer interaction mode. Therefore, the touch screen is increasingly applied to a variety of electronic products. In order to reduce the costs of various electronic devices and to render the electronic devices much thinner, the touch screen is usually integrated in a liquid crystal display panel, such as a commonly seen in-cell touch display panel. In the design of the in-cell touch display panel, it is usually necessary to add an additional layer to manufacture a touch sensing circuit. Specifically, in the manufacture of a pixel structure with touch control function of the in-cell touch display panel, because a metal layer has to be added to form a drive signal line and a touch sensing signal line, it is necessary to add a metal layer, an inorganic insulation layer, and two corresponding masks to a pixel structure of a conventional liquid crystal display panel. This arrangement will greatly increase the manufacturing costs of the in-cell touch display panel.
Therefore, there is an urgent need of a technical solution to effectively reduce the manufacturing costs of the in-cell touch display panel.